


Bath Time

by ThreePipePr0blem (7percent)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7percent/pseuds/ThreePipePr0blem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Martin comes home to find Douglas has ran a bath for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely based on the fact I was looking at my own shower gel thinking 'Why the hell is it pink, smell of candy and have glitter?'. No Beta, just something somewhat fluffy.

It had been a long day. Martin had been working with his 'other job' and after moving things from one house to the next from 9am, he had finally had enough. He wanted to go home, take a shower and then go to sleep with the arms of his First Officer wrapped around him. He smiled of the thought of drifting to sleep and pressed on to the shared apartment the pair of them had. Douglas and Martin had thought it would be better to have an apartment to themselves where they had a spare room for Douglas' daughter over a small house which they wouldn't be in often. 

When the captain reached the apartment door he sighed and let himself in. He toed off his shoes, hung up his old, tattered coat and headed towards the living room to see if his boyfriend was there. Sadly, Martin noticed a lack of Douglas Richardson and it was then he could smell the light scent of bubblegum and pear drops. Now, this wasn't a normal scent that was found in the Richardson-Crieff apartment and so it left the ginger man pondering why he would smell such a peculiar scent. 

Martin's first thought was that it might have been Douglas making confectionery treats and so he had headed to the kitchen only to be confused when the First Officer wasn't there either. It was then he heard a soft chuckle from the doorway. 

“Expecting anyone?” Martin turned and smiled. He was met with the sight of Douglas in nothing but a bathrobe, holding a bottle of pink liquid and another soft, white bathrobe for Martin. “Get out of those, and put this on. I have a surprise for you.” He walked over to his lover, kissed him on the cheek and handed him the bathrobe before heading in the direction of the bathroom. It didn't take long before Martin joined Douglas, dressed in what Douglas had offered.

“This explains the smell.” Martin had uttered. Before him laid a bathtub, large enough for the both of them surrounded by candles. Had anyone else done this, Martin would have laughed at the idea. The fact Douglas had made his heart melt, the sod really was romantic. Douglas took the bathrobe from Martin and gestured to the bath.

“I thought after a long day you might want to relax a little.” He helped the captain into the bath and brought the bottle of pink liquid to his attention once again. A generous amount was placed on a sponge and then the older man took his time washing his captain. “I just wanted you to feel relaxed and comfortable, and happy.” Martin looked over at him with concern.

“Is e-everything okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh, yes. I just want you to know that I love you.” Douglas smiled and leant in to kiss Martin. 

“I love you too, but... Douglas?”

“Yes?”

“Does this shower gel have glitter in it?” Douglas laughed.

“Indeed it does, I thought it suited sir's personality perfectly.” Martin splashed water at the First Officer and smiled. 

“You're ridiculous.”

“And yet here you are still here.”

“I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.”


End file.
